Stabilized lifting devices, such as bellows and stacks of bags are known from our prior published Patents, but are expensive and are not cost effective where such levels of stability are not necessary in situations wherein the user needs lifting assistance in relatively stable circumstances, e.g. to rise from a seated position in an armchair to a position from which the user can attain a standing posture, during which lifting movement the user can hold onto the armrests on the armchair for stability.